Electronic circuit cards, including non-volatile memory cards, have been commercially implemented according to a number of well-known standards. Memory cards are used with personal computers, cellular telephones, personal digital assistants, digital cameras, portable audio players and other host electronic devices for the storage of large amounts of data. Such cards usually contain a non-volatile semiconductor memory cell array along with a controller that controls operation of the memory cell array and interfaces with a host to which the card connected. Several of the same type of card may be interchanged in a host card slot designed to accept that type of card. However, the development of the many electronic card standards has created different types of cards that are incompatible with each other in various degrees. A card made according to one standard is usually not useable with a host designed to operate with a card of another standard.
One such standard, the PC Card Standard, provides specifications for three types of PC Cards. Originally released in 1990, the PC Card Standard now contemplates three forms of a rectangular card measuring 85.6 mm. by 54.0 mm., having thicknesses of 3.3 mm. (Type I), 5.0 mm. (Type II) and 10.5 mm. (Type III). An electrical connector, which engages pins of a slot in which the card is removably inserted, is provided along a narrow edge of the card. PC Card slots are included in current notebook personal computers, as well as in other host equipment, particularly portable devices. The PC Card Standard is a product of the Personal Computer Memory Card International Association (PCMCIA). The latest release of the PC Card Standard from the PCMCIA is dated February 1995, which standard is incorporated herein by this reference.
In 1994, SanDisk Corporation introduced the CompactFlash™ card (CF™ card) that is functionally compatible with the PC Card but is much smaller. The CF™ card is rectangularly shaped with dimensions of 43 mm. by 36 mm. and a thickness of 3.3 mm., and has a female pin connector along one edge. The CF™ card is widely used with cameras for the storage of video data. A passive adapter card is available, in which the CF™ card fits, that then can be inserted into a PC Card slot of a host computer or other device. The controller within the CF™ card operates with the card's flash memory to provide an ATA interface at its connector. That is, a host with which a CF™ card is connected interfaces with the card as if it is a disk drive. Specifications for the card have been developed by the CompactFlash Association, a current version of these specifications being 1.4, which standard is incorporated herein by this reference.
The SmartMedia™ card is about one-third the size of a PC Card, having dimensions of 45.0 mm. by 37.0 mm. and is very thin at only 0.76 mm. thick. Contacts are provided in a defined pattern as areas on a surface of the card. Its specifications have been defined by the Solid State Floppy Disk Card (SSFDC) Forum, which began in 1996. It contains flash memory, particularly of the NAND type. The SmartMedia™ card is intended for use with portable electronic devices, particularly cameras and audio devices, for storing large amounts of data. A memory controller is included either in the host device or in an adapter card in another format such as one according to the PC Card standard. Physical and electrical specifications for the SmartMedia™ card have been issued by the SSFDC Forum, a current version of this standard being 1.0, which standard is incorporated herein by this reference.
Another non-volatile memory card is the MultiMediaCard (MMC™). The physical and electrical specifications for the MMC are given in “The MultiMediaCard System Specification” that is updated and published from time-to-time by the MultiMediaCard Association (MMCA). Version 3.1 of that Specification, dated June 2001, is expressly incorporated herein by this reference. MMC™ products having varying storage capacity up to 128 megabytes in a single card are currently available from SanDisk Corporation. The MMC™ card is rectangularly shaped with a size similar to that of a postage stamp. The card's dimensions are 32.0 mm. by 24.0 mm. and 1.4 mm. thick, with a row of electrical contacts on a surface of the card along a narrow edge that also contains a cut-off corner. These products are described in a “MultiMediaCard Product Manual,” Revision 2, dated April 2000, published by SanDisk Corporation, which Manual is expressly incorporated herein by this reference. Certain aspects of the electrical operation of the MMC products are also described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,279,114 and in patent application Ser. No. 09/186,064, filed Nov. 4, 1998, both by applicants Thomas N. Toombs and Micky Holtzman, and assigned to SanDisk Corporation. The physical card structure and a method of manufacturing it are described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,040,622, assigned to SanDisk Corporation. This patent and patent application are expressly incorporated herein by this reference.
A modified version of the MMC™ card is the later Secure Digital (SD) card. The SD Card has the same rectangular size as the MMC card but with an increased thickness (2.1 mm.) in order to accommodate an additional memory chip when that is desired. A primary difference between these two cards is the inclusion in the SD card of security features for its use to store and copy protect proprietary data such as that of music. Another difference between them is that the SD Card includes additional data contacts in order to enable faster data transfer between the card and a host. The other contacts of the SD Card are the same as those of the MMC™ card in order that sockets designed to accept the SD Card can also be made to accept the MMC™ card. This is described in PCT published application no. WO 02/15020 of Yoram Cedar, Micky Holtzman and Yosi Pinto, published Feb. 21, 2002, which publication is incorporated herein by this reference. The electrical interface with the SD card is further made to be, for the most part, backward compatible with the MMC™ card, in order that few changes to the operation of the host need be made in order to accommodate both types of cards. In each, a memory controller includes a microprocessor that manages operation of the memory and performs some limited operations on data being written to or read from the memory. Specifications for the SD card are available to member companies from the SD Association (SDA).
Another type of memory card is the Subscriber Identity Module (SIM), the specifications of which are published by the European Telecommunications Standards Institute (ETSI). A portion of these specifications appear as GSM 11.11, a recent version being technical specification ETSI TS 100 977 V8.3.0 (2000–08), entitled “Digital Cellular Telecommunications System (Phase 2+); Specification of the Subscriber Identity Module-Mobile Equipment (SIM-ME) Interface,” (GSM 11.11 Version 8.3.0 Release 1999). This specification is hereby incorporated herein by this reference. Two types of SIM cards are specified: an ID-1 SIM and a Plug-in SIM. In practice, a primary component of each SIM card is a SIM integrated circuit chip.
The ID-1 SIM card has a format and layout according to the ISO/IEC 7810 and 7816 standards of the International Organization for Standardization (ISO) and the International Electrotechnical Commission (IEC). The ISO/IEC 7810 standard is entitled “Identification cards—Physical characteristics,” second edition, August 1995. The ISO/IEC 7816 standard has the general title of “Identification cards-Integrated Circuit(s) Cards with Contacts,” and consists of parts 1–10 that carry individual dates from 1994 through 2000. These standards, copies of which are available from the ISO/IEC in Geneva, Switzerland, are expressly incorporated herein by this reference. The ID-1 SIM card is generally the size of a credit card, having dimensions of 85.60 mm. by 53.98 mm., with rounder corners, and a thickness of 0.76 mm. Such a card may have only memory or may also include a microprocessor, the latter often being referred to as a “Smart Card.” One application of a Smart Card is as a debit card where an initial credit balance is decreased every time it is used to purchase a product or a service.
The Plug-in SIM is a very small card, smaller than the MMC™ and SD cards. The GSM 11.11 specification referenced above calls for this card to be a rectangle 25 mm. by 15 mm., with one corner cut off for orientation, and with the same thickness as the ID-1 SIM card. A primary use of the Plug-in SIM card is in mobile telephones and other portable devices. In both types of cards including the SIM, eight electrical contacts (but with as few as five being used) are specified in the ISO/IEC 7816 standard to be arranged on a surface of the card for contact by a host receptacle.
One function of the SIM provides a level of security for the device in which it is used. In a mobile communications device such as a cellular telephone, the device is authenticated by the communications network sending a random number to the device that is processed by a given algorithm, and the result is sent back to the network. The network compares that result with one it calculates itself by use of the same algorithm. If the results match, communication by the device over the network is enabled. A subscriber authentication key is stored in the SIM for use in this and other security algorithms. The SIM can also operate to control and support various operations of the device in which it is removably installed.
For applications utilizing both a non-volatile memory card and a SIM card, the SIM integrated circuit chip is conveniently incorporated within the memory card. This is described in PCT published application no. WO 02/13021 of Robert Wallace, Wesley Brewer and Yosi Pinto, published Feb. 14, 2002, which publication is incorporated herein by this reference. A SIM chip within either a MMC or a SD card shares the memory card's external contacts for access by a host system with which the memory card is connected.
Sony Corporation has commercialized a non-volatile memory card, sold as the Memory Stick™, that has yet another set of specifications. Its shape is that of an elongated rectangle having electrical contacts on a surface adjacent one of its short sides. The electrical interface through these contacts with a host to which it is connected is unique. No microprocessor or other processing unit is included in the card but rather the host with which it is removably inserted provides the necessary intelligence.
As is apparent from the foregoing summary of the primary electronic card standards, there are many differences in their physical characteristics including size and shape, in the number, arrangement and structure of electrical contacts and in the electrical interface with a host system through those contacts when the card is inserted into the host card slot. Differences also exist in the amount of control and data processing that occur within the cards. Adaptors, both active and passive types, allow some degree of interchangeability of electronic cards among such host devices. U.S. Pat. No. 6,266,724 of Harari et al. describes uses of combinations of mother and daughter memory cards, which patent is incorporated herein in its entirety by this reference.